


Salvatore

by alaynestoned



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaynestoned/pseuds/alaynestoned
Summary: in which elena and damonsalvatore's kids, stefan e. salvatore and bonnie salvatore, aren't normal.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Hope Mikaelson/Original Character(s), Jed/Original Character(s), Lizzie Saltzman/Original Character(s), Milton "MG" Greasley/Kym, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Sebastian/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this was a original book on wattpad and i decided to move it to ao3 to tinker with some things, some of you may know it and some of you may not but i hope you enjoy it otherwise !

𝐣𝐮𝐧𝐞 𝟒𝐭𝐡, 𝟐𝟎𝟑𝟎

𝐒𝐓𝐄𝐅𝐀𝐍 𝐒𝐀𝐋𝐕𝐀𝐓𝐎𝐑𝐄'𝐒 face washed blank with confusion like his brain cogs couldn't turn fast enough to take in the information from her wide eyes. Every muscle of his body just froze before a grin crept onto his face, it soon stretched from one side to the other showing every single tooth. Even though the gift wasn't for him he couldn't help but feel happy for his sister.

There is something so intoxicating about an excited girl. They bounce, they pounce, they squeal and they run. As their grins get wider everyone about them starts to smile - even the curmudgeons who love to complain. That's how Bonnie is today as if she's bursting with liquid sunshine from within. The car was everything she had ever dreamed of. She had screamed thousands of thank you's.

Stefan never asked for gifts on their birthday. Maybe you could say it was some type of modesty, humility. But then again he didn't really like gifts, his sister, on the other hand, loved them. For her, It was the perfect birthday in every sense, and in all the ways only the universe can give. It was a summer's day in June. It was there as she opened her curtains. For Stefan, it was a quiet day. Like most days.

His mother and father were always trying to make a huge deal out of everything. And since it was the twin's 16th birthday, Damon and Elena were sure to milk it as much as they could. Stefan glanced at his sister who jumped up and down around the blue 1969 Chevy Camaro. He focused on her eyes, which were darting back and forth, shining in the sunlight. They were a deep, earthy brown - the color of the earth after torrential rains. But there was something else in them, something glistening. Glistening like an old copper penny being examined in the warmth next to powerful flames that were licking the safety glass door of an old fireplace. Her hair was a lovely whiskey, the color of fallen leaves browned and sleek with the first rain of autumn. How such a tint could play with the light, like peering at the sun through a jar of pine honey.

Stefan's hair color resembled her's almost exactly. The boy was perfection in coffee hues; his hair and eyes were the color of dark roasted beans but his skin was all latte. He had that shy look about him teens often get when they've grown too much too fast like they aren't really sure about being a man just yet. He was skinny, but the way his clothes hung gave away the muscle beneath; and always in his wake were heads turning to watch him go.

Through the haze of his long glance, Stefan could hear the exhilarated voice of Bonnie behind him. "Stefan we have to take this for a ride!" Bonnie exclaimed, the excitement in her eyes gleaming, she drew in a long breath chuckling happily. "Come on!" She tugged at the boy's shirt. The two walked over to car climbing in excitingly. Bonnie looked out the front window grinning ear to ear. Stefan gazed straight ahead, only half-aware of a world outside the claustrophobic comfort of the car, of Bonnie's hands, stroking the wheel, the almost soundless changing of the gears, the pattern of traffic lights. He sat in the front passenger seat with so much soft leather around him he could barely hear Bonnie pull off.

His parents who seemed to be so happy that they were close to tears, waved at them, smiles on their lips. Bonnie looked at her mom who was dressed head to toe in her blue scrub's, she wasn't sure if she had ever seen her mother so happy for her. She and mother didn't really have a good relationship and to be honest Bonnie was learning more and more every day that they would never have a good relationship, that was her and Stefan's thing. But Bonnie and her father definitely got along better.

Stefan looked over at his sister who was currently staring at their parents, a look on her face he couldn't quite decipher. Bonnie had always been this way, every smile that lit up her features was the wrong sort. It's like she ran on cold malice instead of any form of genuine affection. But Bonnie wasn't mean out of malice, rather an exaggerated sense of self-preservation. The anger from her eyes showed the scared child within, the girl who grew up with everything but yet was starved of the love she craved.

No car could replace that. A bond with her mother, the person who birthed her. So, Bonnie was mean, but only to be safe, and what's safer than being the bully? The worst flaw a person can have is that of self-deception. Bonnie was like that. She acted on impulse and then created the reason for his actions after the fact, much like her father in that regard. If she was feeling good she did good things, if she was feeling negative in any way she did bad things. She felt like his good deeds meant she was a good person and her bad deeds were justified. Stefan could never understand his sister or her actions, she was a ticking time bomb that was hard to predict. And he was the one with the problems.

Stefan was absolutely different from his sister. There was something about Stefan that drew people to him. I guess it didn't hurt that he was a good looking boy, but it was more than that. He was quiet, but not out of painful shyness. It was a reservedness, like a conscious choice to observe the lie of the land before he got involved. He smart and always prepared, but growing up with Bon he felt like he had to be.

Bonnie never saw him go out and deliberately make a friend, they just came to him. There was nothing threatening about him, nothing at all. He was an easy listener, a good audience, giving encouraging feedback laced with intelligent comments. He wasn't someone who easily picked fights, he hated conflict but unfortunately, it seemed to follow him.

"Stefan," Bonnie called out taking Stef out of his fog. "How come Mom and Dad never talk about family?" Bonnie looks over to her brother curiously. It was a valid question, their parents had always been. secretive. Bonnie and Stefan knee nothing about their family. They were the kids who had nothing on their family tree projects in class. It was one of the few reasons Bonnie seemed to resent her parents.

"I don't know, maybe they just aren't comfortable with it," Stefan answered, Stef knew his parents were sketchy when it came to some things but it didn't make him love them any less. "Yeah but Stef, we don't even know our grandparent's names." Bonnie asserts, she hated with Stefan had a logical reason for everything, Stefan sighed, "They're dead, Bonnie." Stefan answers quickly, "Yes. They're dead and we don't even know their names." Bonnie scoffs both hands on the wheel staring straight ahead.

"The normal person knows the name of the people who gave birth to their parents." Bonnie turns the street. "I mean you never asked," Stefan says. "Did I have to?!" Bonnie was right, Stefan knew it, "I was thinking we ask them." Bonnie offers, "Ask them what?" Stefan replies sighing into his lap. "About family, duh," Bonnie answers nonchalantly. Stefan recalled the last time they had asked their parents about family.

Stefan could see a muscle twitch involuntarily at the corner of his father's right eye, his mouth formed a rigid grimace. With arms folded tightly across his broad chest, he tapped his foot furiously and all the while stared out of the grimy window. His mother who refused to answer the questions, clenched her fists tightly until her nails dig into the palm of her hand, but she barely noticed. The only thing Elena was really aware of, was the sound of her heart throbbing against the cage of her chest. Bonnie remembers that she had been biting her lip so badly it started to bleeding.

And since that day the kids never asked questions anymore. Bonnie thought it was selfish of her parents to keep all of this to themselves, such vital information, who wants to go into the world not knowing who they were. They only knew that they were Italian, hence the last name and that they were Bulgarian on their mother's side. The information they could do so little with.

"We can't! You remember last time, it was a disaster." Stefan almost yells, which he never did. His eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold, hard. And at that moment Bonnie knew he was dead serious. "Okay, we won't ask them, but I do have some other ideas." Bonnie grins. "What?" Stefan shakes his head.

—————————————————

The attic was dank and smelled of cigarettes. The walls and ceilings had a yellow-tar sheen on them and the once cream carpet was dark grey and gritty with grime. Light flooded into the attic from the windows that crowned the room. Bonnie's eyes were drawn upward toward all of the boxes.

"If mom and dad find out we were here, they'll kill us." Stefan scolds. This was the one place in the house that was off-limits. But Stef and Bonnie never really wanted to come up, they had been their once and it was the grimiest place they had ever been. And they were pretty sure there were rats. "I know, I know," Bonnie answers holding the flashlight out into the sea of boxes.

"Why do you think mom never lets us go up to the attic? Because she's hiding something here." Bonnie says. "Or maybe because there are rats and she just doesn't want us to get the plague." Stefan jokes, In a subconscious gesture of disgust his nose wrinkled and he drew his head backward at the rat droppings on the floor.

"Aw, just shut up and move the flashlight where I tell you to." Bonnie sighs, She rolled back her shoulders and observed as his eyes were drawn downward, "There! A light." Bonnie exclaims placing her flashlight down. "The bulb probably hasn't been replaced in a billion years, Bon," Stefan says, Bonnie still pulls on the chain out of simple curiosity and luckily it lights up the whole room. Bonnie turns around looking at her brother smiling victoriously.

"Help me look around," Bonnie says, Stefan rolled his eyes, He didn't even know why he was there. His presence seemed to buzz around Bonnie like a fly that she can never swat. Every word, movement and breath he performed seemed to infuriate her to no end. "Look for what?" Stefan questions unsure. "I don't know, anything weird." Bonnie answers.

There were a few boxes stacked upon each other. A few boxes stand out to Stefan, Stefan's Things, The Kids Baby Stuff, and in big bold letters, MF, all written in their dad's horrible handwriting.

"Bonnie," Stefan calls. Bonnie races over to him looking over at the box that read MF, "Open it," Bonnie demands. "You open it!" Stefan retorts, Stefan was scared, not scared of what could be in it but scared that he would like what was in it. "God, Stef your such a wuss." Bonnie rolls her eyes, Bonnie acts as if she isn't scared but Stef could see her body movements are tighter, Her smile becomes shorter and the silence between them longer. Bonnie eyes a pocket knife that laid bare on the floor reflecting off of the light through the window. Reaching out she picks it up stabbing the cardboard box open. Bonnie inhaled deeply before feasting her eyes on the insides of the box. It wasn't anything, well it was something, pictures, books, and items.

"Well," Stefan sighs in defeat. "Well, it's a box of junk Stefan." Bonnie groans. "At least look through it, don't—"Bonnie looks at him irritated, "If you say don't judge a book by its cover I swear to god I'll kill you myself," Bonnie says. She picks up a picture eyeing it down. "Oh my god, It's mom." Bonnie smiles, she looked so pretty, so happy. It's a picture of her at graduation. Dressed head to toe in red. "Look at her hair." Stefan laughs a grin spreading across his face. A pink streak running down her cheek.

Bonnie could never have imagined their clean-cut M.D. mother dying her hair. Stefan reached into the box pulling out a picture of their mother and father. A smile spread across his face. There were so many memories in this little box. "Stefan, all the answers are right here," Bonnie says. Bonnie pulls out a small piece of paper, the slip looks like a check, from her mother. Stefan bends down to look at the piece of paper. Their mother had cashed ten thousand dollars to a school, Salvatore Boarding School. "What the hell," Stefan exclaims.

—————————————————

"You're thinking too much into this Bonnie," Stefan says, Bonnie was going to lose her mind if she continued to stress about this. "Why would mom drop 10 G's on some school?" Bonnie wore a puzzled expression. "It was cashed a while ago, maybe it was the school she went to, maybe she was feeling... sentimental." Stefan answers, the truth is he couldn't even explain this his mind was still a surging perplexity.

"Sentimental enough to give away 10,000 dollars!?" Bonnie exclaims. "Calm down! I'm gonna just search it up." Stefan offers. "Search it up all you want Stef, but you're ignoring the biggest question," Bonnie says. "And what is that Bonnie?" Stefan says. "Why is the school named after us?" Bonnie asks. Stefan was pretty sure he was all out of reasonable explanations. "It's a common surname, Bon," Stefan says, kinda just pulling that one out of his ass. "Maybe in Italy." Bonnie scoffs.

Stefan glances over at Bonnie's face, still smoldering underneath her stony expression. Her rage seemed pointless to Stefan. "Here! The Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted was established by Alaric Saltzman and Caroline Forbes in 2019; this was built in lieu of the Salvatore Boarding School, yaddah, yaddah..." Stefan trails. Bonnie looks over his shoulder staring at the website. "That's the blonde chick in the graduation pic with Mom," Bonnie says looking to the side of the website. "You see Stefan, this all adds up!" Bonnie says.

"Hold on, Bonnie. You're being irrational, let's think about this." Stefan says. "What is there to think about?!" Bonnie yells. "Where is this place anyway," Bonnie asks. Stefan looks back at the computer, "Mystic Falls, VA." Stefan answers. "Mystic Falls... Like MF!" Bonnie shouts. "Okay." Stefan exhales. As much as he wanted to doubt it there were things he couldn't explain about this situation. Running his hands through his chestnut hair he lays his head flat on his wooden desk.

"Okay, I got it. Mom's got a friend, Caroline. Caroline starts a school with her husband, Mom pitches in to help, that's why she dropped the 10 G's. It was to help her friend." Stefan says, he was pretty fast on his feet when it came to these things. "Still doesn't explain why the school's named after us." Bonnie clasping her hands and pressing them against her face. 

Stefan sat and thought for a minute before finally coming to a conclusion. "It's was quote 'started in the lieu of the Salvatore Boarding House', they just named it after that," Stefan explains. Bonnie squints her eyes at her brother.

Bonnie hated it when her brother was right. Everything he said made perfect sense. Maybe she was just looking for something that wasn't there. But Bonnie knew she would never let this go. The door in her mind was open now, and she didn't think she'd ever be able to close it.


	2. Chapter 2

"𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐒𝐎𝐔𝐍𝐃 𝐂𝐑𝐀𝐙𝐘, I'm not going to travel cross country with you. To some mysterious school!" Stefan's yell was like a booming bark, it made Bonnie jump like scared rabbits for a second. "Listen Stef, Virginia is only 2 hours away.” Bonnie says. "This is insane, this has to be the worst idea you've ever concocted." Stefan scoffed, he couldn't believe what she was saying.

Their parents would go insane, he could already see their anxious, worried faces. "Bonnie, mom, and dad would go insane, we couldn't possibly do that to them." Stefan's voice warmed, his heartbeat starting to beat steadily. "Stefan, I know when something's off, I can feel it." Stefan had never seen Bonnie so passionate about something. But to even consider this would be irrational.

"No," Stefan simply says. Anger boiled deep in Bonnie's system, as hot as lava. It churned within, hungry for destruction, and she knew it was too much for her to handle. the anger would force her to say things she did not mean, or to express thoughts she'd suppressed for weeks. So she walked away. Stefan usually followed Bonnie's escapades, but this was just downright dangerous.

Stefan had to agree that their parents were hiding things from them, in the span of a week they had taken out more things from the box. Found things they really couldn't explain. "God, Stefan. You really are a coward." Bonnie scoffs as she walks away. "Bonnie, I'm being smart about this. You can't drive, not at night and I certainly am not gonna risk my life for this. We could get caught or worse go to jail." Stefan sighs, just thinking about the consequences made him shudder.

"Mom and Dad are gonna catch us, it's inevitable," Bonnie says bluntly, Stefan rested his head in his keyboard, He had been doing research on Mystic Falls all night, He had only found out a few things, like that his mother was a resident, He also found out his mother maiden name was Gilbert and her parents died in a car crash, that explained the dodgy-ness. His dad though, there was nothing, his dad was more than a closed book, it was like there was no book at all.

"I'm not trying to sugar coat it Stef. We could get hurt, seriously hurt. But your telling me it's not worth the risk." Bonnie exclaims, Stefan would be lying if he said he wasn't interested, his eyes would wander to the filing cabinet whenever her work was boring or he was between tasks, which was often. Stefan kept the box in a cabinet which he kept locked but he'd glance at the hiding place every now and then. At first, he hadn't cared about the discovery, it was just a dumb box, "It isn't." He said briefly. "You're gonna regret this one day," Bonnie said stepping out of the room. Stefan groaned, he knew he would regret it one day. But not now. Not today. Stef stepped out of his seat pacing across his room. The cabinet was halfway open the cardboard box popping out.

Like it was calling for him. He wanted nothing more than to burn the box and everything in it. It had brought nothing but confusion and stress to him and Bonnie's life, but he couldn't blame everything on it. He stared at cardboard before sighing in defeat. He raced over to it opening up the box. He sat and scavenging through it. He didn't know what he was looking for. But he had a feeling it was for a sign, A sign that he should take this trip, follow Bonnie once again.

He stopped at a small piece of paper buried at the very bottom of the tunnel, The old photo leans against his fingers, dusty and unloved. Stefan runs a finger along with the words at the bottom, Katherine, 1864. "Oh my god." He says shocked, Never before had Stefan noticed how time is so much like water; that it can pass slowly, a drop at a time, even freeze, or rush by in a blink. The past three days had passed like thousands of camera frames per second shown one at a time. In this slow time-bubble.

Rubbing his eyes one more time just so he can make sure he isn't absolutely insane he looks down at the photo again, it's his mother.

—————————————————

Stefan wasn't superstitious, but even he couldn't rationally explain what he had just seen, he stared at the photos as if he'd just seen someone produce a rhinoceros from their pocket. Bonnie could just imagine the sparks in Stefan's brain, desperately trying to connect the dots and instead just causing a short circuit. He looked like a pop-eyed toy from one of those claw machines at the funfair. Perfectly funny. When Bonnie first saw the photo her brain stuttered for a moment and her eyes took in more light than I expected, every part of her went on pause while her thoughts tried to catch up.

"So you reconsidering?" Bonnie asks, quirking one of her thick dark mahogany eyebrows. Stefan sighs, "If we do this we have to do it smartly. And fast. Mom and dad can't find out," Stefan says. "Tonight," Is all Stefan says. "Tonight?!" Bonnie exclaims, her brother sounded lunatic, he couldn't have really believed they could pull all of this off in one night. But most of Stefan's answers and solutions were coming from anger.

"Yes, before they can find out. We can pack at 9:00, and leave around 11:00." Stefan answers Bonnie. Bonnie wanted nothing more then for Stefan to do this with her, she was pretty sure she would've done it even if he hadn't come. But it was better with him than without. Guilt couldn't help but wash over Bonnie, for leaving her parents with no explanation. She knew she'd done something pretty awful when she had to work so hard to justify it. The more demanding the reparations her subconscious required the worse she knew it was. And this action demanded a lot of reparations.

But then again she didn't really feel like she owed her parents anything but still, the guilt sat not on her chest but inside her brain. What she was about to do she could not un-do. She could make amends in subtle ways, but the confession was out of the question, even to a priest. A breath exited her lips, she was starting to have doubts about if this was the best idea.

But in her mind, there was no going back now.

—————————————————

Distance was all that mattered. Bonnie wasn't stopping for anything and she sure as hell wasn't taking her foot off the gas for a little rain. Stefan's eyes stayed glued to the GPS display tracking their position while the world passed in a blur of green and blue scenery. The hiss of the tires over the smooth tarmac was lost under the pounding bass of their preferred music, Bon Jovi. Bonnie leant over to turn it up. The runaways didn't even have words to describe temperature and weather in their vocabulary. They had never experienced either. Stefan loved the rain, He always had. But today he couldn't have hated it more.

"Well, that's just our luck." Stefan sighed. Without awareness of the road or the rain, the car moved over the highway, lights on full beam. Bonnie watched how the yellowed yet bright light played in the droplets, showing this deluge, this flood from the sky, in apparently solitary drops. This was her time to let her brain roam free and her heart explore new avenues, even as the city became ever closer.

"We'll be fine," Bonnie replies this was the first time they had talked since entering the car. And they had been driving for 4 hours. They were both uncomfortable, scared to be honest. The tires make their monotonous hiss over the rain-washed highway and the air that makes its way through the filters is meadow-sweet. the shrill ringing of Stefan's phone pervaded the silence of his melancholy.

A long sharp breath escaping his lips as he looked down at his phone, "It's Dad." Stefan says throwing the phone on Bonnie's lap. "Stefan! I'm driving, you can't throw stuff at me." Bonnie yelled annoyed. "Well, I ain't answering it," Stefan exclaims. "We're not answering it Stef. That's like a death wish." Bonnie replies. "Listen we only have 1 hour left. We'll make it and then we can suffer our parent's consequences after we find out the truth." Bonnie says.

"And what is that Bon? we don't even know what we're looking for." Stefan asks his face glimmers with what Bonnie can only explain as regret. "What is this is the biggest mistake we've ever made Bonnie?" Stefan says. "What if we don't like what we find," Stefan adds. It seemed unfair that no matter how much he strived to be the man his conscience wanted him to be, it would keep taunting him with his failures. Each time the regrets reemerged he would diligently analyze them again, hoping that this time his mind would be satisfied with his self professed remorse, but it never was. Like an unforgiving specter, it would be back tomorrow to haunt him all over again.

"Are you done sulking?" Bonnie asks the chestnut-haired boy.

"We're here."


	3. Chapter 3

𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐆𝐀𝐓𝐄 was fashioned to look antique but the hinges were undoubtedly new. Of course, it could have been rehung but it's making bore the marks of machine tools not available a hundred years ago. It was an impressive wrought iron affair with spikes at the top. It opened electronically from inside the big house. Unless you were some kind of ninja burglar the only way in was to buzz the intercom and announce your arrival. The gate was somewhat rickety. It had surely been sturdy when it was made, and it had two large S' in the middle of it.

"How the hell are we supposed to get past that?" Bonnie questions. "We could ring," Stefan answers simply. The two stare at the intercom for a couple of seconds before Bonnie places her petite pointer finger on the button. "Hello, um, Is there a Caroline Forbes here? This is Bonnie and Stefan Salvatore speaking." Bonnie says into the static.

"Why would you use our real names idiot." Stefan scolds. The intercom is silent for what seems like forever, "Stefan and Bonnie Salvatore?" A man asks the question smoothly, the baritone of his voice reverberating through Bonnie's bones. "Yes. Our parents knew Caroline Forbes." Bonnie repeats. Stefan couldn't help but snicker at Bonnie's polite voice. The person doesn't answer, "Well there goes that." Bonnie sighs.

"What?! We traveled 5 hours to get here-" An irate Stefan Salvatore is interrupted by the sound of metal scarping against itself. "Huh." Stefan grins. A smile spreads across Bonnie's lips, she presses the gas pedal moving in slowly to the exterior. The two clambered out of the car walking up to the front door of the once boarding house.

The doorbell had a weariness to it as if it had rung one time too many. It started in an understated way and disappeared as soon as the finger was lifted. The door was opened by Alaric Saltzman, he was white as chalk. His eyes and his mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise, and although he was staring straight at the twins he appeared not to notice them at all. "It's really you," Alaric was astonished. "Yeah... Who are you?" Bonnie trailed confused. "Bon, it's the guy from the website," Stefan mutters to her.

"I was friends with your parents. Come in," Alaric grinned politely. "Our parents had friends." Bon joked as she entered the warmth of the school her brother following closely behind her. "This is a really nice school," Stefan whispers to Bonnie. "So, you knew our parents," Bonnie says, the still stunned man just nods. "How?" She asks. "What do you mean how? Why would your parents let you-" Alaric cuts himself of disdain in his voice, "You're parents don't know you're here do they?" Alaric asks bluntly. The two looks at each other guilty written all over their face.

"Oh god." Alaric sighs. "Come with me. Now." Alaric bellows. Stefan's palms were sweaty and the adrenaline coursing through his system was shutting down his ability to think logically. The two follow Alaric to his office, on his brown desk sat a desktop computer, a notebook lying open, and a stack of papers sitting under a turtle-shaped paperweight. In a corner, the air conditioner was blasting at medium, and there was a swivel chair in the middle of the office. A bookshelf, bursting with books was in a corner, with yet another stack of papers under a paperweight that was shaped to look like a tuft of grass. A few pens were lying on the papers.

"I'm calling your parents," Alaric says simply, Stefan and Bonnie would detest but this was inevitable that this would've happened. A slight cough behind them brought them apart and their heads around. "Dad." The twins hear a small voice whisper. Stefan and Bonnie glance at the door in curiosity. The girl stepped out into the light, the girl with the blond hair, a thousand shades of gold that made new mosaics each moment in the warm summer air. From afar you could say her soft curls were the color of rich cream, but up close it was a chorus of hues and Stefan's fingers twitched in curiosity wondering if it was as soft as it looked.

When Stefan met her gaze, he felt drawn into her eyes. The icy blueness generated a feeling like he was being pulled into a lake of frozen emotions. It was like all the myriad shades of blue swirled together to form a whirlpool of apprehension. "Hello," She said calmly, but Stefan had a feeling she wasn't always this polite.

"Dad, who are they?" She asked a confused expression coloring her face. "Lizzie, could we talk about this later. I need to handle somethings." Alaric says a warning look dancing his eyes. "I need to talk to you about something, are they new students or something?" Lizzie continues to pry. "And who are you?" A bit of venom in Bonnie's voice. Lizzie's face twists into a bit of annoyance at Bonnie's crude nature.

It wasn't that Bonnie was cruel, she just didn't give a damn what you thought. And she was blunt. Whatever she wanted from you she just told you straight, she didn't try to sugar-coat it or bargain. And after only seconds of a conversation the annoyance of having to converse showed on her face, even if she'd initiated it. Her mouth was set in a permanent scowl. "His daughter," Lizzie retorts.

Stefan glass at Bonnie, telling her to drop the attitude with his eyes. "Sorry, we're just tired. Long trip." Stefan smiles at Lizzie but she doesn't return it. The silence is broken by the ringing of one Alaric Saltzman's phone. Bonnie glances down at the phone which reads Damon. "No! Don't answer it!" Bonnie detests. Alaric sighs picking up the phone and pressing it to his ear.

"Yes, they're here." The hear Alaric say. Stefan can hear his mother yell a violent what through Alaric's phone which Alaric winces at. "Okay," Is the next thing the professors says before laying the phone down on the table. "Bonnie-Lillian Salvatore and Stefan-Enzo Salvatore you are in deep shit." Bonnie winces at their full names being used by their mother. "Salvatore?" Lizzie exclaims wide-eyed.

"Like the Salvatore's? Like Stefan Salvatore?" Lizzie asks. Stefan turns his head at the sound of his name, "Not you. The Stefan Salvatore." Lizzie simply says. "Am I supposed to know who that is?" Bonnie says. "Bonnie, Stefan. We're going to be there in 1 hour. We'll deal with you then." Elena scolds. Alaric picks back up the phone continuing his conversation with the brunette. "Well, we're going to die." Stefan sighs pacing across the room.

Bonnie ignores her brother fanatics walking up to the blonde, "Who's Stefan Salvatore?" Bonnie asks, "The person this school was named after and who I'm guessing who he's named after, my dad and his brother helped found this school with my mom. Caroline Forbes." Lizzie answers. "Who's his brother?" Bonnie questions with hast. "Damon Salvatore." The answer surprisingly doesn't surprise Bonnie. It was a simple answer but she felt as though it was apart of something much bigger.

Bonnie ran her hand through her glossy chestnut hair three times in quick succession and fixed Lizzie in a stare that could have frozen the Pacific. She snarled more than spoke. "Damon Salvatore." She repeats in anger. Lizzie nods reassuring her. "Stefan, dad helped found this school." Bonnie breathes out. "What?" Stefan slumps, hands in pockets his brows creased and face tense.

—————————————————

Damon's eyes were a knife in his kid's ribs, the sharp point digging deeper. Where there had been love was an emptiness, but not in any vulnerable sense. Uncomfortable with the worry, he had filled it with an emotion he was more at ease with - raw anger. The unmoving gaze was accompanied by deliberate slow breathing like he was fighting something back and loosing. "You could've died! Gotten into a car accident, kidnapped, you could've been raped!" Elena screamed in anger, Her eyes flashed with indignance and anger, much like lightning on a pitch-black night. The loving, soccer mom was unrecognizable to her kids.

"We're sorry, but you both were obviously hiding something, we had to know what!" Bonnie yelled The way Elena's eyes squinted when she glared at Bonnie reminded her of a pit viper's slit-like pupils. He gulped nervously. A burning animosity was developing in her amber orbs, and she could tell she was the root cause of the problem.

"So you run away from home without as little as a note, scare us half to death and make us believe you were dead?" When someone looks at you like that, eyes holding total anger, it hurts; but when that someone is your parent it kills. Even if you deserve it, sometimes especially if you do, "You know I expected this from you, but really Stefan. You? I thought I could trust you." Elena had a certain venom in her eyes as she pointed at her daughter, the truth is she didn't really mean any of this. Bonnie has always been a hard kid to handle but that didn't mean that she loved her any less then Stefan, she was just harder to get along with.

Bonnie couldn't help but feel narrowed, rigid, and cold. What she was about to do might've been irrational but she was blinded by rage. She drew in a deep breath reaching in her back pocket and taking out the photo. As soon as Elena saw it her whole demeanor changed. "Where'd you find that?" Elena sighs lightly. "It doesn't matter where it just matters that I found it. Doesn't it." Bonnie replies coldly.

"What's going on here mom. First, we find out dad founded some school in Virginia we find a bunch of weird stuff in some box, and now we know that you have some secret brother you named Stefan after." Bonnie's once cold demeanor softens when she sees the timid expressions on her parent's faces. "Listen, there is a lot of things that you guys can't know right now. Things we just can't explain until your just a little older." Elena objects. "So what, you just want us to forget all of this?" Stefan says abruptly.

Neither Elena or Damon answer and instead they gesture to Alaric's office. When they enter his office and see a tall figure. The boy is taller then Stefan which meant he was absolutely taller than Bonnie. His inky raven curls gleamed in the light cast by the candles, they glowed like freshly spun silk. Stefan's eyes continued their perusal to his thick, dark brows, currently drawn together in a lonesome frown. He followed the slope of his angular nose down to his plush pink lips.

He would have the face of an angel if his lips would ever break farther apart Stefan thought. The edge is pushed up, scrunching his one eye up, making the brown appear black. His lips parted a centimeter, making it seductive to many. Yet the faked smile on his pristine face made him appear all too arrogant. "Sebastian this is Stefan and Bonnie. Bonnie and Stefan this is Sebastian." Alaric grins. The raven-haired boy walks up to Stefan placing a hand on his shoulder facing directly into the boys' eyes. To say that his eyes were blue was like saying that the sun was yellow. Sufficient but not accurate to capture the burning. His eyes were blue like the sea, crystal clear blue- shimmering and crashing and churning. Looking into his eyes you could hear the waves falling against the shore, see the foam flying into the air.

"Forget everything weird that you've seen or learned since 3 days ago. All you need to know is that your parents aren't hiding anything and you and your sister can go back to your normal lives." Sebastian says to Stefan. "Are you crazy!" Stefan shouts smacking Sebastian's hand off of his shoulder. "It didn't work," Alaric says stunned. "What didn't work? What's going on here." Bonnie yells in defeat.

"Did he do it wrong or something?" Damon questions. "How can you do compulsion wrong it's the easiest trick in the book." Sebastian defends himself. "Damon, Elena. Can I talk to you outside? Sebastian, you can go back to your room." Alaric sighs. The 3 adults and Sebastian leave the room in a hurry leaving just Bonnie and Stefan in the room. "What the hell just happened?" Bonnie groans. "I think that guy just tried to erase my memory with his eyes." Stefan let's out. After 30 minutes their parents enter the room.

"We're staying the night, We'll explain everything tomorrow." Their mom looked absolutely drained as if they had just heard the worst news ever. "We still need to know somethings mom." Bonnie retorts. "It's 3 am. You have to manage, everything will make sense in the morning." Elena sighs. The two nods complacently.

"I'll show you to your rooms."


End file.
